


Tiebreaker

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Derek is a hermit, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Set Ups, Snark, boyd erica and derek live in the same apt, go, lydia and erica are evil geniuses, lydia martin & erica reyes friendship, stiles is over involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't involved in anything at college, so his roomates; Erica and Boyd, bribe him to find a club and join.  When He gets thrust into the Go club with one Stiles Stilinski though, they might not have to bribe him to stay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiebreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/gifts).



          “I don’t need to join any clubs,” Derek groans from his spot on the couch, watching some terrible reality show.

          “Derek,” Erica pleads, legs crossed and dangling over her stool, cherry sucker lolling around her mouth.  “You have been here for two years and I have not seen you go to any event or even a club.”

          “Don’t need to.  I have my work, and classes and my painting, what more do I need than that?”

          “Friends?” Boyd adds, soft smile tugging at his lips as he unpacks the groceries he and Erica bought.

          “I have you two.”

          “We’re your roommates Derek, we have to be your friends,” Erica snarks, tossing her sucker wrapper at the man.

          “Hey, you’re just going to have to pick that up!”

          “No I’m not.”

          "No… you’re not,” Derek relents, grabbing the debris and crossing to the trashcan, the cool metal pedal prickling the skin on his bare feet.

          “I have an idea,” Boyd says, eyes glinting in the same way Erica’s do when she has a devious plot in mind.

          “Oh no, when did you start getting that face too?” Derek bemoans, shoulders falling as he awaits the inevitable.

          “Don’t you just love how I’m rubbing off on him?” Erica laughs, reaching up to peck him on the cheek.  “So baby, what’s your big plan?”

          “Well, I figure we offer Derek a deal, just to sweeten the pot,” Boyd answers, fingers deftly hefting a jug of milk out of his canvas bags.  “If he can make a friend and join a club, then we will cover his half of the rent next month.”

          “Ooooh, mama likes!”

          “What, I…” Derek splutters, trying and failing to argue.  “Fine.”

          With Laura in graduate school and Cora about to start college, Derek’s parents haven’t been able to help him out as much.  His tuition is still being paid, but everything else is on him, so even that little bit of extra money would mean a lot.  Even if he has to degrade himself by going to some terrible club.  It can’t be that bad.

**********

          It is.

          “Ok what did you think of that club?” Erica says, hands playfully rubbing at Derek’s shoulders.

          “Animal husbandry club is not for me,” Derek grits out, teeth bared.

          “Why not?  You always liked wolves.  And you certainly act like an animal sometimes.”

          “Like a majestic wolf.”

          “More like a mangy dog,” Boyd chimes in, sweeping Erica off her feet and spinning her around.

          “You two are going to give me diabetes.”

          “With your strict no sugar, no fun, lifestyle?  I doubt that…” Erica snaps, hair flouncing about her shoulders as Boyd continues to swing her around.  Giggling a bit, she hits him on the chest, “Boyd stop!  We have to find this club for Derek.”

          “I say we just drop him off at each one and see how he fares,” Boyd shrugs, walking behind them

          “Oh no, you are not abandoning me at random places with random people to do random things!” Derek protests, spinning to face them.  

          The couple both smirk, eyes alight with mischief.  Boyd’s plan is exactly what happens.  By the end of the week Derek has been to just about every club on campus.

          “No, please!  No more!” Derek begs, as his roommates practically drag him across campus by either arm.

          “This is the last club on campus Derek!  You are going to their meeting,” Erica informs him, fingers scratching his forearm lightly.

          “But you saw how bad the others were!  Why would this be any better?”

          “Well, I think this one will appeal to you.  It’s more intellectual and culturally diverse.  Aren’t those things you care about?”

          “I… well yeah, I guess.”

          “Then just hurry up already Derek!” Boyd groans, letting go of his wrist.  “And if you try to run I swear I will tackle you.”

          Derek makes a face at the two, but continues marching along towards the Student Center.  As they trudge up the stairs, he almost makes a break for it, only stopped by Boyd grabbing the scruff of his neck.  

          “Nuh uh, get in there buddy,” Boyd says, playfully pushing Derek inside the room.

          A bunch of students sit in pairs, tiny boards and pebbles in front of them.  Some are laughing or talking excitedly, others deep in concentration, brows furrowed.  As he scans the room, he notices only one person who isn’t already paired up.  He gulps.  The kid is gawky.  A bit lanky, but on the verge of filling out his lean chest and broad shoulders.  His head is topped with messy hair and glasses.  He’s in the process of twirling the little stones between his lithe fingers, black and white pebbles rolling between each digit.  A small smirk dances across his lips; rosy flesh which makes Derek’s thoughts take a decidedly filthy turn.

          "Um… l-looks like no one’s free.  Have to come back later,” Derek says, turning around.

          “Oh no, I see an open spot over there,” Erica says as she and Boyd lace their arms in his and walk him over.  “Stiles, how are you?  Can you show our friend Derek around?  He’s new.”

          Derek and Boyd both give her stunned looks; Boyd’s slowly turning to one of recognition after a moment.

          “Uh, yeah, hey Erica!” Stiles says, standing to greet her.  “This must be the famous Boyd I’ve heard so much about,” he laughs, shaking the stoic man’s hand.  “And this is… uh?”

          “Derek.  My good, single friend, Derek.  Who we had to drag here by the way,” Erica teases, pushing Derek into the chair.

          “Erica!” Derek sighs, exasperated at her frankness.

          “Oh, so my club’s not good enough for Mr. Tall, dark and broody?” Stiles quips, taking a seat again.

          “No, it’s not th- Hey!  Who are you calling broody, poindexter!” Derek bites back.

          “Oh ho! Feisty aren’t we, Gloomy Gus?”

          “Big talk, four eyes…” Derek says, glancing away.  In doing so, he misses the huge grin Stiles throws to Erica as they head out.  “Ok, now that the foreplay is over, how about we actually play a game?”

          “F-foreplay?!” Derek squawks, eyes bugging out slightly.

          Stiles has a mischievous glint in his eye as he draws out his reply.  “Well, isn’t that what it is?  Our own form of verbal seduction before the consummation?  Games are a competition, just like sex, life, anything really.”

          Flustered, Derek mumbles a bit before giving up trying to assemble a reply from the jumbled words tumbling about his head.  “Fine, what is this even?”

          “Go.” 

          “Well, fine then.  All I did was ask a question.  I’m leaving,” Derek says, motioning to stand.

          Stiles jumps up, hands resting on either shoulder, pushing Derek back down gently.  “No, no,” he chortles, trying to calm Derek.  “The game.  The game is called Go, Derek.”

          “Oh… ok,” Derek mutters, blushing profusely.  

          What follows is a lengthy explanation of the rules, only further exacerbated by Stiles’ frequent tangents on things as odd as his jeep (he named it Roscoe), the history of circumcision (it decreases sensitivity markedly), and last week’s issue of Detective Comics (Batman is the coolest).  When Stiles finally stops talking, Derek breathes a sigh of relief; both from being finished with the long-winded speech, and not being sure he could control himself hearing Stiles talk about foreskin any longer.  Seriously, what person talks about penises that much?  And Derek was bi, and still he didn’t mention them in casual conversation.

          “Black or white?” Stiles says absently.

          “Huh?” Derek says, cocking an eyebrow.  

          Stiles snorts a bit at the expression, mimicking it as best as he can.  “Were you even remotely paying attention during my explanation?”

          Derek chortles, shrugging his shoulders.  “You mean when you explained how men without foreskins are doomed to a world of lessened sexual pleasure?”

          “Well, I see what parts stuck out in your mind,” Stiles answers, pupils dilating a bit as he licks his lips.  Those gorgeous lips that already were messing with Derek’s head.  Soon he can’t focus on anything but those pink strips, how they jut out unexpectedly, curl back over pearly whites as Stiles smiles brightly.

          “Well, I…” Derek mutters, blushing despite himself.  He’d only just come out the year before.  Talking to guys, especially ones who were hitting all his attraction buttons, as still difficult.  “Let’s just play shall we?”

          “Alright by me,” Stiles nods, placing his first stone.

          They play for a while, Derek messing up and having to be corrected by Stiles often.  After the first time he just grabs Derek’s hand and moves the stones where he thinks they should go, Derek can’t help if he starts intentionally messing up.  He’s only human… Besides, who wouldn’t want those hands on them?   Eventually the other club members begin to slowly trickle out, leaving only Stiles and Derek.  Locked in an intense game, the first one that’s been even remotely close.  With the board pretty much filled, no moves left, they tally the points.

          “Well Derek, I can’t believe this, but you won,” Stiles offers, holding out a hand to congratulate him.

          “Yes!  I knew I’d do it eventually,” Derek says, beaming.

          Stiles stifles a laugh, pushing up his glasses.  “Of course, you don’t know if I just let you win…”

          Derek’s smile falters, replaced by a scowl.  “No, you couldn’t…”

          “Oh can’t I?” Stiles wonders aloud, spinning a pencil adroitly through his fingers.  “I’m the president, I can engineer someone to win if I like.”

          “You little!” Derek huffs, standing up menacingly.

          Stiles jumps up too, never intimidated.  “Oh, gonna' do something about it sourpuss?”

          “Smart ass!”

          “Sore winner!”

          “Cheater!”

          “Ugh I just want to-“ Derek starts, interrupted.

          “Want to what Derek!” Stiles asks, moving around the table, standing face to face.

          “I just want… I just want to…” Derek rambles, face softening.  He knows what he wants, but he’s not sure he should do it.

          Noticing the way Derek’s features relax, Stiles calms down, seemingly fascinated with the way Derek’s eyes gleam in the fluorescent lighting.  Before he can stop himself, he’s moving forward.  Derek does the same, both moving forwards in unison.  Their lips meet softly, barely grazing each other, before pulling away.  There’s a hunger in both their eyes now as they crash back together, teeth clacking as they both fight for dominance yet again.  Neither relents, until finally, both starving for it, they give in together, both allowing entrance as their tongues swirl and glide, exploring and claiming, battle still raging.  The whole time, neither has touched the other, connected only by their mouths.  Finally, Derek pulls away, eyes scanning the once pale flesh, now rosy and spit slick.

          “What?” he asks, unsure how that just happened.

          “Were we just playing ‘too hot?’  Because if so, I want another round…” Stiles mumbles, hand reaching out to grasp for Derek’s cheek.

          “This… this isn’t a game,” Derek croaks, feeling a bit used.

          Stiles laughs, short and jocular, hand carding through his hair.  “Everything’s a game Derek…”

          “Oh really?  Then who won?” Derek asks, nerves amping up.

          “I’d say it’s a tie,” Stiles says behind a grin, grabbing Derek by the shirt and pulling him in for another kiss.  This time neither fights it, just sinks into the kiss, the moment, leaving everything behind.

          From the hallway, Erica and Boyd look on through the glass pane in the door.

          “You set this up didn’t you?” Boyd asks, turning to face his girlfriend.

          “I thought Derek might need a little extra incentive to stay at the club…” she says, finger twisting a strand of hair around it.

          “You’re an evil genius,” Boyd states plainly.

          "Actually,” a voice says, heels clacking as the woman strides towards them.  “I’m the genius, Erica just provides the evil.”

          Boyd gives the girl a strange look as Erica pulls her into a hug.  

          “Lydia!” Erica squeals, pulling her closer.

          “Told you it’d work,” Lydia says with a smirk, fiery hair cascading over one shoulder.  

          “So you both masterminded this?” Boyd inquires, a little stunned by the turn of events.

          “Well, I told Lydia about the trouble we were having with Derek,” Erica says.

          “And I was complaining about Stiles needing to meet someone who could put up with him,” Lydia says, as if she’s experienced Stiles’ unique brand of annoyance for far too long.

          “So we thought, why not get them together?”

          “It was the only practical solution really.”

          “Well, I think your ‘solution’ is about to get it on in the rec room,” Boyd says, chuckling.

          “Well, let’s leave them to it.  There’ll be plenty of time to tease them later,” Lydia says, grabbing Erica by the arm and striding off, Boyd following in their wake.

          Back in the room, Stiles has Derek up on a table, kissing him deeply.

          "Are we… Are we going to do this?” Derek asks, knees pressing into either side of Stiles’ hips.

          "Nah, this game’s just begun.  No reason to skip to the end,” Stiles says, giving him one last smile before pressing their lips together again.  “This is going to be so much fun…”

          “My new favorite game,” Derek breathes, smiling against Stiles’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fic I wrote for the 2014 Sterek Secret Santa on Tumblr! I hope you all enjoy now that I can finally post it!
> 
> Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and wishing you all a happy new year!
> 
> As always, thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for your kudo, comments and subs, it means a lot. :D
> 
> My tumblr is wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com


End file.
